


Awkward confrontations

by PinkPunk010



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Characters, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: Tina decides to confront Newt as to why he has never tried to kiss her and finds out more about Newt and about herself than she ever knew.Asexual characters and asexual relationship.Based on tumblr prompt: Since you don't accept smut how about ace Newt?





	Awkward confrontations

Newt was doing it again. Looking at her like he couldn’t quite believe she existed. But never doing anything more than looking at her earnestly before looking away. She was starting to think there was something wrong with her. She found it hard to believe that Newt was hung up on social conventions or obsessed with money, but maybe she just wasn’t good enough for him. 

She had broken her own rule and asked Queenie. Queenie had winced, and said that it was none of her place to say anything and she needed to just talk to Newt about all this next time he came. 

His letters were wonderful, and Tina fell a little more in love with him every time she saw his owl beating its wings against her window. And she fell a little more in love with him every time he smiled, or he listened to her about work, or he talked about his creature. She was falling in love with Newt. And it was hard because sometimes she thought he was falling in love with her too… but he never did anything ungentlemanly. It was like he’d swallowed a courtship etiquette book. Long looks when he thinks she isn’t watching was as good as she got. 

Shouldn’t men want to do more than just look? It was what had sent three previous gentleman callers packing with a hex still ringing their ears. So she decided to ask him. Straight out. All awkwardness that it would entail. 

Except he was sat there eating dinner, his sleeves rolled up and looking so relaxed and happy that Tina wasn’t sure she should ruin that. Maybe he was just waiting on her? Maybe he didn’t want to push her away. 

Tina had never really understood the excitement of kissing at Illvermorny. While Queenie would blush and gush over boys, Tina would be wondering when kissing would become as magical as Queenie seemed to think it was. She hadn’t noticed when she was being flirted with, and she had just got on with dating because it was what everyone else seemed to do. So she decided to take a leaf out of what everyone else seemed to do. She was going to be a modern woman, and she was going to “make the first move” or whatever it was Queenie called it. 

As soon as dinner was over. 

Newt insisted on cleaning up after dinner with a clumsy wave of his wand that somehow set the dishes washing. Tina poured them tea and tried not to feel like she was about to make a potentially life altering decision. What if she had been reading everything wrong? What if she was projecting her own emotions onto Newt? It could ruin everything. It could ruin the happy companionship they had. The feeling that they simply understood each other even if on the surface they really didn’t gel.

Tina set her tea down firmly on the coffee table and shifted so she was sat on the very edge of the sofa, and turned to face Newt firmly. He seemed to sense that this was important, mimicking her actions and facing her with wide, open eyes. He was ready and willing to listen to whatever it was she had on her mind. 

“Why don’t you ever try to kiss me?” Tina asked, or more like demanded, determined to get her piece out before her nerve failed her. “I mean, we’ve been doing this…this… thing for what, eighteen months? You come over, you stay and you leave and you come back and never once have you tried to kiss me.”

Newt had turned pale, his mouth gaping like a fish and his freckles in even sharper relief than usual. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her. Tina decided to press on. 

“I mean, I get that you’re a gentleman, but does that mean you don’t like me?” Tina felt her voice crack and cursed herself for betraying her emotion. “I mean like me like that. I know you like me as a friend an all that… so is that what we are? Friends? Just friends? I can’t keep going Newt I don’t know what this is so how can I know what’s normal?”

“I do,” Newt inserted firmly, taking her hand, “I promise you Tina. But I can’t give you more than this. I don’t want this for you.”

“Well, surely I get to decide what I do and do not want, Newt,” Tina replied hotly, trying to pull her hand back and stop the hot swell of hurt that threatened to burst from her eyes. 

“I’m not explaining it very well,” Newt dropped his chin to his chest and took a deep breath.

“Are you into guys, is that what you’re saying?” Tina asked warily, “Because I’m cool with that. I’m not going to judge you, but I’m not going to be your pretence so if that’s all you’ve been looking for you can get out and come back when I’ve cooled down.”

“I love you,” Newt blurted out suddenly, his hand against Tina’s cheek. A hot hand against a hotter cheek. “Not other men, not other women, you.”

“Then why don’t you want more than this?” Tina asked quietly, shrugging her hand to indicate the space between them. “Shouldn’t you want more? Kisses and…. You know…” She blushed at the insinuation. 

“Men usually do,” Newt said slowly, “But I… never have… this is incredibly awkward, but I trust you and I …. I should have told you sooner. Merlin you must’ve thought I didn’t like you enough to be attracted to you. Tina you are beautiful. The most beautiful human I have ever seen. But… you could be Aphrodite herself and I wouldn’t kiss you. I… I have never really… well… wanted to kiss anyone. Or do… other things.” Newt wasn’t even looking at her now, his cheeks flaming red, and his hand tugging at his collar. 

“Theseus wanted me to be a man,” Newt admitted softly, “He told me I needed to … you know… and then I would be a man… except I couldn’t do it Tina. I just, didn’t want to. Sex does not interest me and it never has. I love you and I love your heart and your mind and it kills me to know that I can’t be with you forever.”

“Why can’t you be with me forever,” Tina asked him, wide-eyed in shock that other people didn’t think sex was necessary. 

“Because you deserve a man who can kiss you, who can make love to you and give you children and … I can’t do that. I can love you, and if I were to marry you it would be like this, like we are now. A place that feels like home,” Newt dropped his head into his hands, pressing the palms into his eyes. “And there is something wrong with me that means I can’t, I don’t want to do all the things married couples do. And as much as I love you I don’t want you to grow to resent me. So that, that Tina is why I have never kissed you.”

Tina wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Newt was passionate and he believed everything he was saying. Except Tina knew what he was talking about. She hadn’t realised before.

“You ever feel like there is no point to kissing? That, it doesn’t make sense and it’s weird and you can’t understand why people like it?” Tina asked quietly, picking at loose thread in her pants.

Newt looked up at her in shock. 

“And perhaps you feel like, everyone else seems to think it’s important so it must be so you just assume one day it will make sense, and you’ll want to kiss people,” She continued, “And whenever you’ve had gentleman-callers they’ve always assumed you wanted to be kissed, even if you don’t and you just go along with it because maybe if you practice enough you’ll get there. You’ll feel how everyone else does.”

Tina finally raised her eyes to his. 

“Ever feel like that?” She asked. 

Newt nodded mutely. 

“Guess we’re more alike than we thought,” Tina admitted, glancing away again. She felt Newt take her hand. 

“So, if I were to propose to you, and tell you that I can offer my heart and a home,” Newt stopped and wet his lips. “But we were to simply share a bed without any other expectations for sex…”

“I’d say yes,” Tina replied softly. “I thought there was something wrong with me too. So, maybe there can be something wrong with us together.”

“We won’t have children Tina,” Newt reminded her carefully, “Just us.”

“And your creatures,” Tina reminded him. “I’m not sure we’d have time for kids with your suitcase full of crazy.”

Newt snorted. 

“Yes I suppose you’re right,” he admitted.

“So, is this a proposal?” Tina smiled, “because that sounds like all kinds of perfect to me.”

Newt looked at her again, eyes bright and so full of love that she could barely breathe. She hoped her eyes reflected his. Because as much as she had wondered why he hadn’t wanted to kiss her, it had never occurred to her that it might be for the same reasons she hadn’t kissed him. 

“This is a proposal, if you’ll have me,” Newt beamed. Tina nodded. 

“Well then, come here,” she threw her arms around his shoulder, his arms tightly circling her waist. “Because I absolutely say yes.”

………………………………………………….

Ten years later, Newt and Tina adopted a little boy with raven black hair and they named him Corvin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am asexual myself which is why I don't write smut. When watching FBAWTFT I headcannoned both Newt and Tina as being ace - but them still falling incredibly in love and being happy loving each other without sex because if sex can exist without love then love can exist without sex. And idk that's how I HC them both.  
> Also in this I wasn't planning on him proposing but at the end it just felt like he hadn't because he thinks theres something wrong with him so once its off his chest there is nothing holding him back. 
> 
> Please review! It makes me happier than the niffler in the jewellery quarter


End file.
